Intoxication
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: Thinking back on the events of "A Cry for Help" and "Keystone Motel", Garnet does some late night thinking. T for mentioning alcoholism, the presence of alcohol, and just a single swear. This is really just a short writing.


**This is Ryu Kotei apologizing for the very long wait as I haven't been able to do much writing since I got my job, but I will update any of my stories when I can and I may not be on Fanfiction as much.**

 **On a final note, I do not own Steven Universe**

Garnet was sitting at one of the stools in the little kitchen area in the house part of the temple looking at a lone object in front of her…

…an unopened can of beer.

Her mind was still heavy about how Pearl had purposefully rebuilt the communication hub just so they could form Sardonyx and how even Ruby and Sapphire had lashed out during their trip to Keystone.

 _All Steven wanted was to have fun on the trip,_ the fusion thought guiltily at how both of her halves had acted, _and here they go ruining it for him._

Garnet picked up the can as she was glad that Steven was with Greg tonight while Pearl and Amethyst were out on a mission. She would have been either embarrassed or mortified if she was caught with this drink. Pearl would maybe give her a hard time about the possibility of Steven seeing one of his role models drinking alcohol or Steven becoming curious about the drink himself and try it, thinking that it was just some soda.

Really bitter soda…

Garnet remembers trying the alcohol of today's age and time, especially beer, and it was disgustingly bitter. Greg said that it was an acquired taste, but how could anyone begin to like this can of bitterness.

The fusion then remembers seeing how humans would act after having too much alcohol and each time it was either different or even predictable sometimes.

There were those who were undeniably happy and joyful when they were drunk and they would tell some incredibly bad jokes, sing with a tone deaf and slurred voice, and even do something stupid like literally grabbing a bull by its balls.

That made her think back on Amethyst. She was a ball of energy and loved to indulge Steven with his shenanigans as she would eat or sleep the most out of them all. But when they were chasing the Slinker, Amethyst's attitude had bothered Garnet when the purple Gem would regenerate…especially after she had taken on the form of…whatever it was she was trying to do. The fusion even remembered Amethyst offering to fuse into Sugilite on that same day.

 _Why would she even think about fusing into Sugilite in that state?_ Garnet asked herself as she set the can down with a slight audible thunk against the table.

Trying to get her mind off of that day, Garnet then thought about those who had too much alcohol that were dangerous. They would easily get upset even over the most trivial of things and start fights over something stupid that they may not even remember later. Those people would not only hurt others around them, but themselves if their violence was turned onto those that they are close too.

Perhaps that would be similar to Ruby.

Hot-headed, brash, and wildly emotional, Ruby would always rant about something personal to her and just get so lost in her anger. She could have boiled Steven alive in that pool with her anger! But Ruby didn't see it as her mind was clouded by her personal thoughts about fusion to even think about how Steven was feeling.

Speaking of her halves, Sapphire would be one of the people who just become spiteful and cold, both literally and figuratively, towards others after having too much alcohol. She didn't voice how upset she was about Pearl's action, but it could be easily seen how upset she was. Sapphire was also heavily dependent on their Future Vision ability that she didn't even see how her dependence on this power had affected those around her. Both Ruby AND Steven were upset with the cycloptic Gem during the Keystone trip.

Finally…there were those who were constantly sad or depressed as the consumption of alcohol would just dull their minds into some dark void that brings out all of their private pains to light. Those people would always give Garnet shivers as her Future Vision would show her that person taking their own life due to how alcohol revealing their 'miserable' life. It was those kind of people that often scared her the most at times.

That was when the fusion's mind drifted towards Pearl. Although she hid it very well, the pale Gem was completely miserable after Rose Quartz had given up her form to bring Steven to them. Pearl would often blame Greg most of the time or even the few moments where she was just severely depressed, Pearl would blame Steven or herself for being responsible for their leader's demise.

 _Perhaps that's why she wanted to form Sardonyx?_ Garnet thought as an idea formed in her mind, _Maybe Sardonyx is just a means for her to escape her pain and depression._

Ruby's rants soon entered the fusion's mind and how she had mentioned that Pearl had used them. That got Garnet thinking about something…

Could she be just like the can of beer?

A means of escape for everyone's miserable lives?

"Dammit…" the fusion whisper quietly to herself as to make sure no one hears her, especially Steven, "Why me?"

Silence echoed through the area as Garnet continued to stare down the bitter drink. Even without Future Vision, Garnet wouldn't drink the beer before her as it was just too bitter for her taste. Once was enough for her to stay away from it as the taste would rear its ugly presence from the thought alone.

Maybe she was just like the can of beer as fusion with her would be an escape from their reality. But Garnet easily knew one thing…

Her power was intoxicating.

 **That was quite the eye opening experience for Garnet.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short writing and don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
